Heretofore, garden sprayers normally featured a metallic tank containing a liquid to be pressurized by a hand pump for dispensing to the desired location in the prescribed spray pattern. In order to construct this tank several pieces, normally four in number, are required to be assembled and connected together, as for example, by a chime construction.
Metallic tanks for sprayers are faced with attendant problems and disadvantages including their ability to be readily dented and their ability to corrode under certain conditions of use, particularly as a result of corrosive liquids to be dispensed. In this connection, it is normally recommended that the corrosive liquid be removed from the tank overnight or when the tank is not being used for any extended period of time; and, of course, the tank is flushed in order to minimize the ability of the liquid contents to attack the metal of the tank.
As one will readily appreciate each chime represents a zone of weakness that could cause a failure of the tank or provide a potential zone for leakage. In connection with leaving the liquid contents within the metallic tank over prolonged periods of time in cold weather, the tanks have exploded when exposed to relatively low temperature conditions for appreciable periods of time.